nanatsu_no_taizaifandomcom-20200222-history
Galand/Image Gallery
__FORCETOC__ Manga Character Profile= Galand.png|Galand |-| Plot= '}} Demon_Clan.png|The Ten Commandments appear Galand stabbing Meliodas.png|Galand stabbing Meliodas Galand knocking Diane over.png|Galand knocking down Diane Galand grabbing Meliodas by the neck.png|Galand holds Meliodas Galand jumping to Camelot.png|Galand goes to Camelot Galand destroying most of Camelot.png|Galand destroying most of Camelot Matrona using Saiha on Galand.png|Matrona using Saiha on Galand Galand imprisoned by Matrona's Gokuaku.png|Galand imprisoned by Matrona's Gokuaku Diane attempting to knock Galand away.png|Diane attempting to knock Galand away Galand freeing from Matrona's Gokuaku.png|Galand freeing from Matrona's Gokuaku Galand using Zanbarazan.png|Galand using Zanbarazan Galand's Zanbarazan destructive power.png|Galand's Zanbarazan destructive power ---- '}} Meliodas greeting the Ten Commandments.png|Meliodas greeting the Ten Commandments Meliodas punching Galand.png|Meliodas punching Galand Galand using Bunzaradan on Meliodas.png|Galand using Bunzaradan on Meliodas Meliodas standing on Galand's spear.png|Meliodas standing on Galand's spear Meliodas' punch sending Galand flying away.png|Meliodas' punch sends Galand flying away Meliodas slashing Galand.png|Meliodas slashing Galand Galand defeated by Meliodas.png|Galand defeated by Meliodas ---- '}} Galand attacking Ban.png|Galand cuts Ban by half Galand getting beaten by Ban.png|Galand hitted by a powered Ban Ban kicking Galand in the stomach.png|Galand kicked by Ban Galand smashing Ban's head.png|Galand Smashing Ban's head Galand eating Zhivago's soul.png|Galand eats Zhivago's soul Ban using Fox Hunt on Melascula and Galand.png|Galand recieves Ban's Fox Hunt Galand and Melascula with their hearts crushed.png|Galand and Melascula with their hearts crushed Galand using rocks at golf balls.png|Galand using rocks as golf balls Galand_after_using_Critical_Over.png|Galand in his "Critical Over" Form Galand attacking Escanor.png|Galand attacking Escanor Galand_terrified_by_Escanor's_power.png|Galand Terrified of Escanor's power Galand_petrified_by_his_own_power.png|Galand Petrified After Fleeing For His Life ---- '}} Estarossa destroys Galand.png|Galand being destroye by Estarossa |-| Covers= Chapter120.png|Galand on the cover of Chapter 120 Chapter128.png|Galand on the cover of Chapter 128 Chapter145.png|Galand on the cover of Chapter 145 Chapter147.png|Galand on the cover of Chapter 147 Chapter148.png|Galand on the cover of Chapter 148 Chapter153.png|Galand on the cover of Chapter 153 Chapter190.png|Galand on the cover of Chapter 190 Chapter200.png|Galand on the cover of Chapter 200 Chapter205.png|Galand on the cover of Chapter 205 Chapter207.png|Galand on the cover of Chapter 207 Chapter239.png|Galand on the cover of Chapter 239 Anime Character Profile= Galand Full Visual.png|Galand |-| Plot= '}} Meliodas slash Galand.png|Galand being slashed by Meliodas Galand impales Meliodas's clone.png|Galand impaling Meliodas's clone Galand grips Meliodas.png|Galand grabbing Meliodas Galand nocking Diane.png|Galand knock Diane down Galand surprises Merlin.png|Galand surprising Merlin Galand supress Slader.png|Galand supressing Slader Galand incapacitates Meliodas.png|Galand incapacitates Meliodas ---- '}} Galand taunts Meliodas.png|Galand taunting Meliodas Meliodas stamping Galand to the ground.png|Meliodas stamping Galand to the ground Galand slashed.png|Galand slashed Galand defeated.png|Galand defeated by Meliodas ---- '}} Galand taking a revived soul.png|Galand taking a revived soul Ban attacking Galand.png|Ban attacking Galand Galand devouring Zhivago's soul.png|Galand devouring Zhivago's soul Galand and Melascula with their hearts destroyed.png|Galand and Melascula with their hearts destroyed Galand drink.png|Galand drinking in Escanor's bar Galand and Melascula drunk.png|Galand and Melascula getting drunk Galand petrified.png|Galand petrified by his own Commandment |-| Animated GIFs= Galand_using_Zanbarazan.gif|Galand using Zanbarazan Galand_using_Bunzaradan.gif|Galand using Bunzaradan Galand using Bassari.gif|Galand using Bassari Galand using Critical Over.gif|Galand using Critical Over Category:Image Galleries Category:Character Image Galleries